


A Whole New Type of Obsession

by foursidedjade (ShisoLoveli)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Pairing, Creepy Tsukishima, First Crush, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Tsukki/Asa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShisoLoveli/pseuds/foursidedjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-crack + semi-creepy = Tsukki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Type of Obsession

Yamaguchi is shy, but Asahi is shyer.

This is something that irritates Tsukishima, since unlike his younger friend he cannot banish the ace's shyness with passive-aggressive comments or well-aimed digs. He's almost positive Asahi's heart of glass will break under the pressure of a direct, or indirect, barrage of cruelty.

It's only been a week since Tsukishima has realized that he harbors a strange attraction to the larger teen. He suspected it the day he caught himself checking out Asahi's ass.

He realizes it as a crush when, day after day, he becomes slightly over-sensitive to Asahi's presence whenever he's around. He's not sure how he's supposed to proceed. He's never had a crush on someone older before. Or someone who is a teammate. Or the real reason for his current state of limbo, someone who is older, a teammate, and _male_.

He can feel himself becoming slightly obsessed with Asahi. Like all people who have been hit by crushes, he craves more chances for increased interaction. They aren't easy to find.

Tsukishima is not someone who give out compliments easily, so even that free pass at communication is prohibited.

He tries to praise the older boy after a particularly spectacular spike. Asahi unconsciously shrinks back at the unnatural expression on his face. Unlike Hinata, Tsukishima isn't socially inept (just unsociable) so he knows exactly why Asahi shies away from him as though he is Kageyama trying to smile. Tsukishima isn't so much offended as he is horrified and thoroughly embarrassed.

So while everyone else on the team shouts out encouragements to Asahi after a successful play, (even Daichi is able to, and everyone knows his first instinct is to bully Asahi senseless) Tsukishima remains silent and to the outside world, seemingly indifferent.

Tsukki is not one to dwell on things but crushes have a way of fucking with your mental state. The also make you overly analytical. Of. Every. Single. Thing.

So after every missed chance his natural cynicism takes over.

Nice play. Great spike. Good job.

The simplest words are like corrugated balls of lead in his stomach that catch and stick in his throat on the way up.

Even though he doesn't try hard at most things, this is just flat out failing at the most remedial level.

He's full of self-loathing and inner-criticism, so engrossed in mentally berating himself that the next time Asahi spikes, he doesn't even jump to block it, just stands stoically in place. He takes the hit directly to the face.

How unbearably cliché, he thinks, as the force of the hit knocks him off balance and he lands flat on his back.

Asahi's face is one of pure terror.

Tsukishima is not sure if this is because Asahi is panicking because one of his spikes has hurt a teammate, or if it is because Tsukishima is the teammate that he has hurt. Or maybe Asahi is worried for himself, that Tsukishima might hurt him back for hurting him with his spike.

This last thought barely makes sense in Tsukishima's head. That spike must have hit him harder than he thought.

As the rest of the team rushes to see if he's alright (ok, really only Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi) he just stares wonderingly at Asahi, watching as multiple expressions work their way across the older boy's face.

Terror. Horror. Fright. Disbelief.

He looks like he might cry.

He's seen Asahi have these expressions countless times before. Just never as a reaction to Tsukishima himself.

Tsukishima is intrigued.

* * *

The next day Tsukishima finds himself walking down the hallway where he knows Asahi's class is. To his slightly perverted luck, he sees Asahi in the hallway, just staring out the window. Tsukishima walks straight up to him. He doesn't slow down, even when he's less than a foot away.

Tsukishima collides with Asahi's shoulder, dropping the papers he'd been strategically holding.

Since it is Asahi, despite the fact that Tsukishima is the one who caused the collision, he apologizes profusely as soon as he realizes what's happened.

He bends down to pick up the papers, fumbling with the pages and mumbling apologies the whole time. Tsukishima remains standing, watching in fascination at the many different ways Asahi can apologize.

"Thanks." Is all he says once Asahi straightens and hands him back his papers. He walks away without once changing his expression.

At first he is triumphant.

By the time he gets to his own classroom he feels like he needs to shower to wash away the layer of self-disgust coating his skin.

But he's still at a loss, so he decides to give it one more chance.

* * *

At practice he bides his time.

He lets Asahi's third spike nail him in the face. This time he lands on his ass.

"Damn, two days in a row! What are the odds!" He hears Tanaka shout gleefully. He doesn't even mind.

"Tsukki are you alright?" Yamaguchi asks from behind him. When he turns his head to answer, everyone standing behind him backs away.

"Um, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says as he moves away even more, "your nose is bleeding."

"Dude, you look really freakin' creepy." Nishinoya helpfully adds .

Tsukishima looks down and there's blood splattered all over his cream colored sweater.

"Asahi! Take him to the clubroom and help him get cleaned up." Daichi, the sadist, barks, even though Asahi looks ready to faint at the sight of a blood covered Tsukishima.

He walks towards Tsukishima as though he is a wild, wounded animal that might scratch his eyes out if he gets too close.

Tsukishima gets up and walks out of the gym, not bothering to see if Asahi is following him.

He also doesn't try to staunch the flow of blood from his nose.

"Really, really freakin' creepy." He hears Nishinoya say.

* * *

Even Asahi's back is apologetic as he riffles through the locker filled with first aid supplies. How interesting that his body language is so expressive and obvious.

On second thought, maybe it's not obvious.

Maybe Tsukishima has gone from slightly obsessed to full-on stalker obsessed. The kind of obsession that has the stalker doggedly watching the object of their desire. Then, when any tiny variation out of the stalker's imagined norm happens, the abnormality holds a world full of extravagant, made-up meaning. Like the posture of someone's back expressing to you that they're sorry.

Tsukishima's face twists in disgust.

He wants this obsession to stop.

Tsukishima is not one to drag out the inevitable.

"I like you." Tsukishima states plainly to Asahi's back. He makes sure he says the words loud and clearly enunciated.

Asahi sputters, and a bunch of first aid supplies tumble to the ground. He spins around. His eyes are wide in panic and shock and most definitely fright, and without saying a word he turns and hurries out the door, slightly banging his shoulder against the frame in his haste.

It is exactly what Tsukishima was expecting.

And that is that.

Or so he hopes.

Sadly, Tsukishima is not as brilliant as he thinks he is.

* * *

The next day he manages to avoid seeing Asahi until practice. This isn't difficult since they're in different years.

When he walks into the gym he doesn't look around for the gentle giant. Yet, out of the peripheral of his vision he sees Asahi standing on the side with Nishinoya. The moment he spots Tsukishima, he turns a deep shade of crimson.

Tsukishima sardonically wonders how many shades of red he'll see in the next two hours.

To save them both embarrassment he strategically keeps his distance from Asahi. He stays in last place during laps. He makes sure to line up several people behind Asahi for drills. In a move of sheer brilliance he secures a place on the same team as Asahi, so that they wont have to face each other during the scrimmage match. At the end of practice as soon as stretches are done he leaves without bothering to go to the club room to change.

No one suspects anything is wrong, of course. Since by all appearances it's not anything out of the ordinary.

For the next week Tsukishima follows this strategy. It almost becomes a slightly twisted game. If he sees Asahi he instantly turns the other way. If it's unavoidable that they have to be in the same area he maintains his distance.

He realizes this is a whole new type of obsession because he has to keep more than half of his concentration on avoiding Asahi at all times. Literally, all times. Even if the older boy is not in the same room, he has to be on guard in case he shows up. Even if Tsukishima is somewhere where there's exactly 0.001% of Asahi showing up, like the convenience store by his house at 11PM on a Thursday night, Tsukishima remains watchful.

It's mentally exhausting and a bigger pain in the ass than being stuck in an old, cramped elevator with Bokuto and Kuroo.

Even cranking the volume to the max on his headphones doesn't distract him.

It gets to the point where he considers offing himself, or maybe offing Asahi, because he wants it all to stop.

Maybe he needs to be on medication or something.

* * *

It's halfway through the third week before he can't stand it anymore. Especially since he's noticed Asahi has gotten into the habit of _watching him back_ , out of the corner of his own eye.

He seizes the opportunity when he sees Asahi go into a bathroom, alone.

He waits a few minutes to make sure no one else goes in and to see if anyone else comes out.

When he enters Asahi is washing his hands. When he sees Tsukishima in the mirror he freezes. He goes into autopilot, shutting off the water and drying his hands, his terrified eyes never leaving Tsukishima's gaze.

"I need you to tell me you hate me." Tsukishima tells him, voice angry.

"Huh?" Shock and confusion mix with the terror.

"You heard me." Tsukishima is practically sneering as he leans towards Asahi, forcing the other boy to step back.

"I thought scaring you off would work. But it's even worse than before." He pauses, narrowing his eyes in disgust. He knows he's making less than zero sense to the older boy.

"Tell me you hate me. I need to hear it."

"But I don't hate you." Asahi says in a small, timid voice, and the words are like a stone battering ram swinging into Tsukishima's gut and knocking the breath right out of him.

So much for that plan.

How frustrating.

Tch.

Tsukishima growls, then grabs the front of Asahi's uniform, fisting the fabric tightly and dragging him forward. His other hand grips onto Asahi's upper arm, so that when he presses his lips harshly to Asahi's fuller ones, he can feel the much large boy outright trembling underneath his fingertips.

The sensation is unexpectedly delicious.

Tsukishima recognizes the familiar feeling of a whole new type of obsession forming.


End file.
